Il Lampione
| Ultima= | Originale=The Lamp Post| | Numero=Sconosciuto | Status=Controllata da Eloise Hawking | Scopo=Localizzazione dell'Isola }} Il Lampione è una stazione del Progetto Dharma situata in uno scantinato sotto una chiesa di Los Angeles, California, Stati Uniti. Lo scopo della stazione è di determinare l'eventuale posizione dell'Isola nel tempo e nello spazio e identificare le finestre possibili per viaggiare fino ad essa. E' l'unica stazione DHARMA conosciuta che esiste fuori dall'Isola. ("316") Storia Progetto DHARMA La stazione Il Lampione fu il mezzo con la quale il Progetto DHARMA originariamente localizzò l'Isola -- quindi probabilmente la stazione fu costruita all'incirca tra il 1960 e il 1970. E' probabilmente anche la prima stazione che fu costruita dalla DHARMA. La stazione fu costruita a Los Angeles sopra una tasca di energia elettromagnetica connessa ad altre simili tasche in tutto il mondo. Attraverso il monitoraggio o la manipolazione di questa energia, il Progetto fu capace di dedurre l'esistenza dell'Isola. Il pendolo fu aggiunto più tardi da un "grande esperto" che capì che per trovare l'Isola, non serve sapere "dov'è collocata l'Isola", ma determinare dove doveva essere in quel preciso punto del tempo. Si presume che la stazione era controllata, o almeno, monitorata dal personale DHARMA fornendo i mezzi ai sottomarini per raggiungere l'Isola. Non è noto se la chiesa fu costruita dal Progetto DHARMA, nonostante essa fornisca un modo facile per nascondere la stazione. Gli Altri Sebbene fu costruita dal Progetto Dharma, la stazione finì, nel 2007, sotto la custodia di Eloise Hawking, una degli Altri che vive fuori dall'Isola.Eloise si riferisce alla DHARMA in terza persona ("Loro la costruirono"), sottolineando la sua non appartenenza al Progetto. Non è chiaro come lei è potuta diventare la custode della stazione -- although given the Others' goal of preserving the Island at all costs, they would have a strong motivation in keeping this place a secret from the outside world and preventing its use by others. Eloise's duties at the station are also unknown. It is possible the Others continue to use the station in returning to the Island from the outside world. Sembra probabile che Charles Widmore non fosse a conoscenza dell'esistenza de Il Lampione o gli è vietato in qualche modo utilizzarlo; Lui indubbiamente lo avrebbe usato per favorire il suo scopo di localizzare l'isola. Eventi recenti Stagione cinque Usando la stazione e gli appunti del diario di Daniel Faraday, Eloise Hawking istruisce i Sei della Oceanic su come loro potrebbero tornare sull'Isola. Identifica un singolo volo che volerà esattamente attraverso la "finestra": il Volo Ajira Airlines 316. Ed informa i Sei della Oceanic che questo volo potrebbe essere l'unico modo per tornare sull'Isola. La stazione La stazione è situata interamente nel sotterraneo sotto una chiesa di Los Angeles, in California. La chiesa Una grande chiesa nasconde l'entrata della stazione Il Lampione. Una stanza sul retro (passando una porta con scritto "Alta Tensione"), una scala a chiocciola conduce da un corridoio a volta a una porta blasonata con il logo della stazione: l'entrata de "Il Lampione. Un certo numero di ciò che sembrano essere delle grosse cabine elettriche costeggiano un muro. La Stanza del Pendolo Il Lampione appare come un'unica larga stanza circolare, il pavimento è largamente occupato da una mappa gigante del mondo. Appeso direttamente sopra la mappa al centro della stanza c'è un grande pendolo che oscilla (molto simile al Pendolo di Foucault) e nella punta un pezzo di gesso. Il pendolo è in costante movimento - oscillando in lunghi e graziosi archi avanti e indietro sopra la stanza creando segni sulla mappa sottostante. Parecchi altoparlanti sono visibili in vari punti della stanza. Un numero di alcove sono sistemate intorno alla periferia della stanza - per lo più contenenti altre macchine e computer - inclusa una banca di strumentazione che sembra essere un sismografo. Una di queste alcove contiene un elaborato centralino elettronico incassato nel muro, il quale viene aggiornato periodicamente, visualizzando insieme coordinate di longitudine e latitudine. Una piccola luce sul lato sinistro del pannello permette di identificare la più probabile posizione dell'Isola in un dato momento. Un'altra alcova contiene una grande lavagna montata su parete. Appuntato sulla cima della lavagna c'è una grande foto in bianco e nero dell'Isola. Il titolo indica che fu occupata dall'Esercito Americano nel settembre del 1954. La foto è segnata come top secret. A final alcove contains a desk and several file cabinets. Atop the desk are a number of binders and an Apple desktop computer (similar to those seen on the Island at the Swan and the Pearl). Eloise Hawking was observed to use the computer briefly which displayed a map of the world with several locations highlighted that corresponded to those drawn by the pendulum on the chamber's floor. The computer beeped and message appeared: "EVENT WINDOW DETERMINED." Logo website]] The Lamp Post was first hinted at from a logo released in the course of the alternate reality game Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. A Dharma Special Access e-mail described it is a "yet-unseen Dharma station", and the logo was visible for a split second at the end of the Dec. 9, 2008 video with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. The logo was seen again on the Ajira Airways website. After entering the flight booking system and selecting seats, the 35th seat selected causes the logo to be visible for a brief moment on the sidebar. The logo appeared later for the first time on the show on a computer used by Eloise Hawking in . Notable visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First visit | Last visit | Reason for Visit |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Eloise Hawking | | | Had been working in the Lamp Post for a long time, attempting to locate the position of the island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ben | | | Had been working in conjunction with Eloise Hawking for a long time in attempting to get the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | | | Visited station along with Ben and several of his fellow Oceanic 6 in order to learn more information about returning to the island from Eloise Hawking. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sun | | | Visited station along with Ben and several of her fellow Oceanic 6 in order to learn more information about returning to the island from Eloise Hawking. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Desmond | | | Visited station in order to find Daniel Faraday's mother, Eloise Hawking |} Trivia * The name of the station is a reference to The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the first book of The Chronicles of Narnia. In the book, a lamp post marks the passage between Narnia and our world. The Lamp Post serves a similar function with regard to the Island. ** The lamp post in Narnia was explained in book six of the The Chronicles of Narnia, The Magician's Nephew. In that story, a prequel to The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and featuring the creation of Narnia, a young boy named Digory discovers a "place between worlds" that allows him to visit other versions of reality by jumping through pools. He awakens Jadis, who then returns to London and wreaks havoc, eventually tearing a bar off a lamp post before she's sent back to Narnia. On arriving, children in tow, Narnia has yet to be made; Aslan is in the process of doing so, when she attacks him with the bar. He ignores the attack, and she throws the bar away, where it plants itself in the ground and begins "growing" into a new lamp post. Both the "jumping into pools" and using the lamp post as the lone connection to the outside world seem related to Narnia. Unanswered questions * When was The Lamp Post constructed? * Who was the "clever fellow" who installed the pendulum? * Where is the pendulum hang on to ? * How is the pendulum used to determine the location of the Island? * How did the U.S. Army photo of the Island come to be posted at the Lamp Post? * How and when did Eloise become the caretaker of the station? de:Der Laternenmast es:El Faro fr:Lanterne he:הפנס it:Lampione pl:Stacja Latarnia pt:O Farol ru:Фонарный столб